Posesión
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Por ser amable se vio envuelta en una situación que la rebasaba. Este fic participa en el reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Hola a todas y todos quienes leen este extraño fic que esta bajo la categoría terror. Seguro muchos consideraran que no infundio el miedo esperado pero no soy experta en esta clase de tramas, prefiero el romance y el drama, nada cercano a esto, aun así espero que lo disfruten y puedan perdonarme si no es lo que esperaban. Antes de continuar debo advertir que el fic esta relatado en cuatro tiempos o cuatro capítulos, como prefieran verlo. Trate de hacer que Hinata no sufriera mucho ya que ella es mi personaje favorito, si han leído mis historias saben que ella es la protagonista por excelencia de todos mis fics y aunque esta historia es totalmente diferente de las demás no podía escribir de otra chica que no fuera ella, ahora si los dejo leer en paz.

Este fic participa en el reto _**Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo**_ del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**POSESIÓN**

**I**

Al morir muchas personas que han vivido consumidas por el odio y las ansias de poder, el lugar se vuelve maldito, la violencia con que murieron y la pesadez de sus deseos convierten el lugar en algo inhabitable. Los condenados a muerte vagarán eternamente mientras que cada vez mas su ira crece y se convierten en horribles criaturas oscuras que buscan venganza, quieren que los vivos sientan el dolor que ellos padecieron, así había sido siempre y no por ser un mundo ninja iba a cambiar.

Hace mucho tiempo ocurrió la gran masacre Uchiha, donde uno de sus miembros destrozó a todos y cada uno de ellos, niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, adultos...todo lo que pasaba frente a su espada murió ese día.

Todo el mundo asumió que era un acto cobarde y totalmente cruel pero la realidad de los hechos es que el clan Uchiha siempre había sido sanguinario, cruel, egoísta, con grandes ansias de poder y aunque los más recientes eran mas calmados no implicaba que habían cambiado mucho. Querían hacerse del poder a como de lugar. Uno tuvo la valentía de hacerse cargo de ellos por el bien del resto de la aldea, ese que fue desprestigiado y catalogado como monstruo, traidor, demonio, cualquier calificativo que vaya acorde con tales acciones.

El lugar de dichos hechos fue abandonado, dejado a la intemperie, ni un mísero animal se llegaba hasta esos lares, ni siquiera el único sobreviviente de la masacre. La razón, el lugar estaba maldito, las almas de los condenado vagaban llenándose de odio y rencor, se rehusaban a descansar en paz, para ellos era completamente injusto haber muerto de esa forma, abandonados sin siquiera una oración por sus almas o una mísera visita a sus sepulcros...en un principio solo querían eso pero el tiempo hizo que sus intereses cambiaran...

II

La heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una alma pasiva, caritativa y llena de bondad.

Para ella cualquier persona era digna de aprecio y respeto, siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las personas, preocupándose por los demás antes que ella y eso ha sido lo que la llevó a la situación actual.

Hace más de un mes que vive la terrible pesadilla de ser acosada por seres espirituales que buscan venganza, día a día es una pesadilla para ella. En un principio se limitaban a torturarla en sus sueños pero ahora era peor, en las mañanas amanecía con moretones y rasguños en el cuerpo, con la sensación de estar cubierta de sangre y sentirse constantemente asechada.

A su mente llega ese fatídico día en que su alma fue presa del terror infundido por los espíritus de los Uchiha. Un niño había perdido su mascota y ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, llegaba de una sencilla misión y se encontró con un pequeño niño llorando porque su perro se adentró en los territorios de los Uchiha. Solo imaginarse el lugar una corriente fría se paseo por toda la columna de la chica. Todos sabían que el lugar daba miedo con solo observar su fachada, mucho mas adentrarse.

Pero no podía dejar al niño ahí preocupado por su mascota, ya era muy tarde y dentro de poco anochecería, era mejor ayudarlo mientras aun estaba puesto el sol antes de adentrarse sola y de noche al lugar que solo nombrarlo hacía erizar sus vellos.

Solo entrar a lo que alguna vez fue la prospera villa Uchiha un fuerte y helado viento arrastró diversos objetos y azotó algunas ventanas. La chica podía sentir cierto malestar, un extraño presentimiento sobre ese lugar, cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos salir inmediatamente salir de ahí y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó el aullido de dolor del cachorro. Rápidamente se adentró hacia una de las casas solo para encontrarse con la soledad de la nada.

Casi en la puerta escucha el insistente golpeteo de lo que parecía ser una gotera proveniente del techo pero...en la abandonada villa no había ningún servicio, ni luz, ni agua, y menos había llovido entonces ¿De donde provenía tal ruido? Sus pies se movieron solos, para cuando quiso darse cuenta que había avanzado estaba ya en la planta superior de la casa, solo abrir la puerta y grandes gotas de sangre se precipitaron sobre ella, horrorizada por la escena bajó en carrera encontrándose con múltiples cadáveres tirados a lo largo del pasillo que ahora parecía mas grande que antes.

Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente mientras que su garganta se resecaba sin piedad, al punto de no poder hablar, le dolía solo intentar gritar, cada bocanada de aire era un suplicio para ella, cada paso que intentaba dar su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo, por mas que intentaba no pisar donde había sangre era imposible, todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa estaban plagados de grandes charcos de sangre, muchos cadáveres de diversas personas despedazados y esparcidos en todo el lugar.

Luchaba por activar su Byakugan tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando pero este no le respondía eso solo la hacía desesperarse mas. Quería salir de ahí, lo intentó pero era imposible, cuando finalmente sus piernas respondieron e intentó dar un paso una fuerte ventisca cerró todas las puertas y ventanas dejándola atrapada en ese mar de cadáveres quienes de a poco fueron abriendo sus ojos, asustada daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás peo chocó contra un cadáver quien le sostuvo del pie, reaccionó de a poco propinando un fuerte golpe para zafarse del agarre solo que otro y otro mas se sumaran al ataque, en poco tiempo estaba cubierta por esos trozos de cuerpos quienes infundía temor en sus orbes rojas como la sangre. La chica por más que luchó por sacárselos de encima no pudo hacerlo, la estaban asfixiando, el aire escapaba inclemente de sus pulmones y la inconsciencia la abrazaba.

Como pudo hacerlo abrió sus ojos pero se sentía extraña, como si estuviese en una caverna húmeda cubierta de algún liquido viscoso...sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar los últimos eventos en su vida, sus blanquecinos ojos buscaron alrededor solo para percatarse que estaba en un pozo oscuro y profundo acostada en un montón de...trozos de cuerpo y un gran charco de sangre. Todo su intestino se revolvió y grandes arcada la atacaban sin piedad, su cabeza daba vueltas y con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz luchaba para no vomitar hasta la bilis, más cuando desde arriba sintió como caían más trozos de cuerpo y sangre bañando todo su delicada existencia con la inmunda mezcla ya no lo soportó.

Sus sentidos ya no lo soportaron, los vómitos la atacaron y ya no se detuvo hasta no sentir como el sabor amargo inundaba su sentido del gusto.

Estaba mareada, casi al borde de perder nuevamente la consciencia.

—Muchas gracias señorita por ayudarme a encontrar a mi mascota.

La voz del niño la trajo a una nueva realidad, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con el contenido de su estomago delante suyo y el lugar...la desconcertó un poco, en la entrada del complejo Uchiha más al levantar su vista y observar al niño sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas al percatarse de lo que tenía en frente. Un niño de unos diez años con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías y el rostro con dos caminos de sangre que corría insistente desde el lugar donde deberían ser sus ojos hasta el pecho, el cabello negro y entre su ropa se distinguía el símbolo del clan Uchiha. El perro que descansaba entre sus brazos no pasaba de un marchito y ensangrentado animal con las vísceras fuera de su cuerpo colgado entre los dedos del niño. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y negaba insistentemente tratando de despertar de la pesadilla pero todo fue inútil, al abrir sus ojos el niño estaba inclinado hacia su persona lo que provocó que Hinata se echara hacia atrás.

Con sus grandes cuencas vacías parecía estarla observando ya que alzaba una ceja en señal de confusión por las reacciones de la chica frente suyo, intento ayudarla al extender su mano pero esta la rechazó mediante un pequeño manotazo. Una sonrisa malévola se poso en sus labios antes de acercarse de nueva cuenta hacia ella para hacerle una señal de silencio posando su pequeño dedo en la boca.

—Shhhh, es secreto...ya nos veremos de nuevo Hi-na-ta —en casi un susurro y muy cerca de su rostro la figura que hasta hace poco no sabía que era le decía antes de adentrarse y desaparecer en los territorios de lo que antes fue el clan Uchiha.

Por largos minutos inhaló y exhaló tan fuertemente que todo su sistema respiratorio dolió. Por más que pensaba en alguna respuesta lógica para lo que experimentó nada llegaba hasta su mente. Se inspeccionó minuciosamente con su Byakugan para ver algún rastro de sangre en su cuerpo pero nada fue hallado, solo signos de haber sudado mucho fue lo que se encontró, aparte buscó alguna señal de vida en los territorios Uchiha solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrar ni una mísera rata luego de la experiencia vivida.

Al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente emprendió la huida del lugar, había algo que hacia que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran y por mas que tratara de encontrar lógica alguna no la había, _todo es producto de mi imaginación,_ se dijo internamente tratando de convencerse a si misma que nada había ocurrido, solo que...

III

Si le preguntan a la heredera Hyuuga como han sido sus ultimas semanas seguro te dirá que es la peor pesadilla que alguien pudiera vivir.

Hacía exactamente cuatro semanas que una sombra la asecha constantemente. Cualquier sombra era motivo para exaltarse puesto que dentro de esta se encontraban ellos. Siempre era uno diferente pero estaba en la sombra a l acecho de cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Horribles pesadillas de personas masacradas inundaban sus noches, tenía miedo de quedarse dormida, eran escenas tan atroces para su inocente mente que sentía nauseas cada que recordaba sus noches. Ya no dormía, comía poco, la sonrisa había desparecido de su rostro y su habitual gentileza estaba quedando al olvido. Las horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran signo inequívoco del cansancio. Tanto sus amigos como sus familiares estaban preocupados por su bienestar, la Hokage la había relevado de misiones hasta mejorar su condición física. Y los horribles moretones en su cuerpo al amanecer eran claro signo que no era producto de su imaginación ¿o si?

Había intentado luchar contra esos demonios de las sombras pero solo parecía una loca lanzando golpes furiosos a la nada, gritando lo que parecían ser incoherencias. Su padre nunca había sido atento con ella pero la situación requería su intervención. Intentó hablar con ella, descubrir lo que le sucedía pero ella se cerraba a hablar con nadie, las sombras de los Uchiha le habían advertido, solo ella debía saber de su presencia, si alguien más se enteraba sufriría lo que ella y al ser de la forma como era le impedía permitir que alguien mas se involucrara.

— Hinata quiero saber ¿que sucede contigo?— preguntaba el estoico Hiashi Hyuuga mientras tomaba de forma elegante el té.

— No su-sucede nada p-padre— contestaba en un hilillo de voz su hija mayor que cada vez le preocupaba más.

— Mañana veras a un medico que Tsunade sama recomendó.

— No- no es necesario— Hinata estaba preocupada, no quería involucrar a nadie en su trauma personal, prefería sufrir ella en silencio antes de permitir que alguien más pasara por la pesadilla que sufre cada día.

— No he preguntado, te estoy informando, Ko te acompañará.

Ante el tono de voz usado no había con que rebatir, solo bajó la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se despidió ante su padre.

De ninguna manera permitiría que Ko, quien la había cuidado desde que tenía uso de razón, se viera involucrado con los enfurecidos espíritus. Sabía que de acudir a un medico no solo ese se vería afectado, también quien la acompañara. Ya era el momento de revelarse, durante mucho tiempo aguantó callada la situación por temor a que lastimasen a sus seres queridos. Si la querían atormentar antes lucharían con ella y tendrían que dominarla completamente o de lo contrario moriría en el intento de deshacerse de ellos.

Antes había intentado hablar con ellos pero solo conseguía que la lastimasen, estaban enfurecidos, nada de lo que ella les dijese los calmaba, por el contrario parecía irritarlos más. Incluso se contactó con una médium solo para que ellos la asesinaran cruelmente.

La joven de mirada perlada se preparó para enfrentar su destino, deshacerse de la vista de los Hyuuga no era problema ya que hace tiempo había descubierto un pergamino que la camuflaba de cualquier dojutsu, incluso del Byakugan. Salir de su casa por lo tanto no representó ninguna dificultad. El gran problemas es que sus fuerzas estaban flanqueando, a medida que se acercaba a su destino se sentía enferma, un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella y las inmensas ganas de expulsar sus intestinos por la boca se acrecentaban más a cada segundo. Ya era el momento, se encontraba en las puertas del complejo Uchiha.

IV

Una poderosa y fuerte presencia se situó a su espalda haciendo que un viento helado recorriera todo su cuerpo. Ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, todo era dirigido por la sombra que la estaba llevando quien sabe a donde. Solo poner un pie en le lugar un dolor agudo traspasó su pecho y pudo ver como la sangre comenzaba a correr cuesta abajo por todo su pecho, recorrer su abdomen y finalmente llegan al suelo no sin antes haber recorrido sus pierna.

Un solo paso más para que otro terrible dolor la hiciera caerse y retorcerse en el suelo. Una y otra y otra vez sintió como la espada cortaba su piel, por todas partes, estaba tirada en el suelo en su propio charco de sangre, no creyó soportar tanto pero cada vez su cuerpo perdía más sangre, había gritado como posesa mientras de manera inclemente sentía todos y cada uno de los cortes que habían recibido todas esas personas. La ira y la frustración de haber muerto de esa forma también las sentía, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sentía que había sido eterno, gritó y gritó mientras el dolor invadía hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, hasta sentir su garganta al fuego vivo de lo tanto que había gritado. Se arrastraba por todo el lugar en busca de ayuda pero solo lograba que más y más dolor se sumara al ya sentido.

Sentía que de a poco su mutilado cuerpo se hacía más pesado, la pesadilla estaba por terminar, había sentido miedo por ellos al ver la muerte llegar, había sentido su dolor, frustración, la ira acumulada en su ser...la sed de venganza...y luego...nada. Por fin había terminado, no sabía porque la atormentaban ¿acaso porque en otrora fue la prometida de quien los asesinó? ¿Conseguirían paz al terminar con su vida?

— _CLARO QUE NO...¡QUEREMOS VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA!_

— _¿Venganza de quien?_

— _Venganza de todos, la sangre de ellos se derramará, solo eso calmará nuestra ira._

— _No, no pueden hacerlo, ellos son inocentes — _En medio de su inconsciencia sostuvo una tétrica conversación con algunos de los Uchiha antes de sentir el dolor mas atroz del que creía soportar alguna vez, todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo destrozados, un mar de brazas ardiendo vertidas en su interior y sus ojos, el sentimiento de haber sido arrancados de sus cuencas antes de...

El cuerpo sangrante de la mujer se arrastraba por el suelo en posición de manos y rodillas sobre el suelo mientras sus huesos crujían por llegar a amoldarse de nuevo, su larga cabellera se arrastraba por el sucio suelo lleno de lodo y sangre. Se arrastró de esa forma hasta llegar a la entrada de la villa de lo que antes fue el grandioso clan Uchiha.

Mientras sus huesos volvían a su posición el cuerpo de la chica se colocaba de pie con dificultad, aun así uno de sus tobillos no había vuelto a encajarse por lo tanto debía caminar cojeando de un lado, por otro parte el brazo derecho se notaba a leguas que caía antinatural por la fuerza de gravedad volteado hacia atrás.

Solo entrar por las grandes puertas de la aldea los guardianes corrieron a socorrerla solo para ser decapitados sin ningún miramiento con una pequeña espada que se escondía entre las ropas de la Hyuuga. Al ver tal situación inmediatamente una par de ANBU se unieron a la lucha teniendo como resultado que sus cuerpos fuesen cortados a la mitad sin ninguna dificultad. Un joven que hace muy poco se unió a los cazadores ANBU se encontraba desconcertado ¿Cómo era posible que una chica en ese estado haya acabado con sus compañeros de manera tan absurdamente irreal ante sus ojos?

Se preparaba para el combate, no quería hacerlo puesto que la chica en cuestión era la heredera de los Hyuuga, si había algo como una princesa en Konoha era ella, sus modales, su gentileza para con todos, la alta alcurnia de la cual provenía...pero ahora solo era una asesina, por un momento creyó que ella tenía sus blanquecinos ojos clavados en su persona pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que sus orbes eran negras, completamente negras, era como si la noche se hubiese apoderado de ellos, una noche sin luna pero lo que más lo desconcertó fue la forma tan psicótica como lo miraba y la siniestra y oscura sonrisa pintada en esos labios de los cuales aun escurría fresca sangre.

La siniestra carcajada salida desde su pecho le puso los pelos de punta, eran cientos de voces que no se podía distinguir si eran mujeres o hombre, tal ves de ambos.

— Venganza, venganza, venganza...— rugía amenazante lo que sea que hubiese poseído el cuerpo de la joven, la muerte lo reclamaba de inmediato puesto que ya estaba muerto, la sangre caliente recorrer todo su cuerpo antes de mirar nuevamente las obscuras orbes de ella.

Venganza querían y la conseguirían, un montón de espíritus furiosos, con el tiempo fueron cobrando fuerza, ahora desatarían el terror en Konoha, su dolor, todo lo que sufrieron esa nefasta noche la vivirían los habitantes de la aldea...todo de mano de su posesión...la que una vez fue prometida del autor de la masacre...JA JA JA JA JA JA...todos lo lamentarán...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué creen? Yo creo que no es terrorífica pero fue lo que pude escribir, me perdonan los errores ortográficos que presente, ya saben siempre intento corregirlos pero algunos se cuelan...

Criticas, sugerencias, correcciones, todo esta permitido pero con respeto, puedes hacerlo sin insultar...


End file.
